kanonfandomcom-20200222-history
List of Kanon Soundtracks
The discography of the Kanon franchise consists of five discs each for the Visual Novel and its anime adaption. There are in total one compilation album, three singles, three soundtracks, and three remix albums. Visual Novel: Discography Anemoscope "Anemoscope" is the first of all discs corresponding to the Kanon Visual Novel. It was released on June 4, 1999, along with the first version of the VN. This album features twelve tracks with an overall length of 54:47 minutes. As an arrange soundtrack album, ten of the tracks featured in "Anemoscope" are arranged versions from the Visual Novel's background music, and two are original versions of the game's main themes. Involved in the production of this album were Shinji Orito (composition and production), OdiakeS (composition), Jun Maeda (composition and lyrics), Magome Togoshi, Kazuya Takase (production), and Ayana (performance of the main theme songs). Last Regrets / The Place of the Wind Which Arrives This album is a single first released as a limited edition to go with the Visual Novel on November 23, 1999. It contains seven tracks with an overall length of 46:24 minutes, including both original and instrumental versions of the game's main themes, as well as three arranged versions of background music tracks. The producers are the same ones as for the first album. Recollections This album is a Greatest Hits album for the Visual Novel. It was released on December 29, 2001 at Comiket Japan, and widely distributed eleven months later. It contains thirteen tracks with a total length of 64:20 minutes. Seven of the tracks are from the first album, "Anemoscope", three from the latter, "Last Regrets". As a plus, there are three new arrangements of background music tracks as well as the game's opening theme. The songs on this disc were arranged by Shinji Orito, Magome Togoshi, and Ryou Okabe. Kanon Original Soundtrack The original soundtrack from the Visual Novel was first released on October 25, 2002, by Key Sounds Label. This disc is comprised of 24 songs, totalling a length of 75:14 minutes. All songs were composed, arranged, and produced by Jun Maeda, Shinji Orito, OdiakeS, and Kazuya Takase. Re-feel First released on December 28, 2003, this is the last disc pertaining to the Visual Novel. It is essentially the same soundtrack, although arranged for piano only, covering ten songs with a total length of 41:33 minutes. The first half of the disc covers rearranged songs from the Kanon Visual Novel, the second half covers songs from another of Visual Art's / Key's Visual Novels, Air. The tracks on this album were arranged by Ryou Mizutsuki (credited as Kiyo on the album) and Riya (Eufonius). Anime: Discography TV Animation Edition Kanon Soundtrack Volume 1 This album is the first original soundtrack for the Kanon (2002) anime series. It was released on May 5, 2002 by Movic. The disc contains 31 songs with a total length of 56:27 minutes; the tracks were composed, arranged, and produced by Shinji Orito, Jun Maeda, OdiakeS, Kouji Ueno, and Hiroyuki Kouzu. Some of the tracks are new arrangements of those originally featured in the Visual Novel. Florescence/Flower This is a single by the J-pop artist Miho Fujiwara; it was first released on June 7, 2002, as a limited edition version by Movic. This version contained two more tracks than the regular edition, reaching a total of 6 tracks and 26:58 minutes in length. The additional tracks are, respectively, an instrumental version of "Flower" with background vocals by Miho Fujiwara, see a background track for Akiko Minase that was not featured in the Kanon (2002) anime series. Two songs from this single, "Florescence" and "Flower", were featured as the opening and ending themes of the Kanon (2002) anime series. TV Animation Edition Kanon Soundtrack Volume 2 TV Animation Version: Kanon Soundtrack Volume 2 is the second original soundtrack for the Kanon (2002) anime series. It is the only Kanon music album containing two discs, reaching a total of 55 songs and 115:19 minutes in length. All tracks were composed, arranged, and produced by Shinji Orito, Jun Maeda, OdiakeS, Kouji Ueno, and Hiroyuki Kouzu; some are new arrangements of musical tracks already featured in the original Kanon Visual Novel. Orgel de Kiku Sakuhin Shuu Literally "Listen to Music Box Work Collection", this album contains fifteen tracks of arranged versions of background music featured in the Kanon (2002) anime, totaling 50:51 minutes in length. All tracks were composed by Kouji Ueno, Hiroyuki Kouzu, or Masato Kamato, and arranged by Minami Nozaki. Last regrets/Kaze no Tadoritsuku Basho This is a single first released by Kyoto Animation on December 28, 2006, in commemoration of the Kanon anime. It contains original, short, and arranged versions of Kanon’s theme songs "Last Regrets" and "Kaze no Tadoritsuku Basho", resulting in a short disc of six songs that is 28:22 minutes in length. The tracks were composed, arranged, and produced by Jun Maeda, Shinji Orito, Kazuya Takase, and Manack. All lyrics were written by Jun Maeda and sung by Ayana. Sources http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/List_of_Kanon_soundtracks#Anime http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Kanon Category:Soundtracks